Scenarios: V vs X
by adcgordon
Summary: The main V in his life is NOT supposed to stand for Video game. How will our fave couple weather this spat? It could take a few movie outings and an enlightening trip to the grocery to get them back on track! Awww, c'mon, give it a chance! KTZLF!
1. Damn Game

**A/N: This story comes from the X-Box rumor coupled with 3 movie outings and one grocery run in which V wears an AMAZING outfit that I would only imagine led to other activities if she, in fact, did go to Z's place after putting that one paper bag into her car. -Whew!- Once again, this idea started as a one-shot and grew out of proportion...therefore it's now another Scenario. Please don't hate me...just try to enjoy the humor in the situation!**

**Many, many apologies to readers who are waiting for the half-chapters (you know what I'm talking about!) or those waiting for Future Boltons or Parental Consent. Those stories aren't over by a long shot, but I'm having trouble wrapping my mind around them at the moment.**

**With that said...I own nothing of Vanessa or Zac or their families. They are amazing together. I adore them and hope and pray that their love will continue for as long as they live and beyond! I'm grateful for the magazines, CD's, DVD's and trinkets that give me just a little peek inside their relationship. I also own nothing of Avatar, the movie, or even Kleenex as I've mentioned it in this first chapter.**

**KTZLF! And without further adieu...I give you V vs X.**

* * *

"Damn video game."

Stella Hudgens loved her sister. And she loved her sister's boyfriend as well. But when the couple had an argument that brought Stella's sister back to their childhood home…well it was enough to make the 14-year-old girl want to smack both of them.

The arguments didn't happen often. And none of them, especially not the current one, was enough to break apart the four-year relationship. Vanessa just wanted a place to pout and a couple of people to tell her she was 'right' in the situation. She could usually count on her sister and her father to stick up for her.

When Vanessa and Zac started dating, and had a tiff, it scared Stella. At age 10 she would crawl into bed with Vanessa when the older girl was crying and just hug her and tell her it would be ok. It always was ok. And after about a year and a half Stella realized it would continue to be ok, because Vanessa and Zac really were in love.

That was the point when the younger Hudgens daughter began weaning herself away from always hugging her sister and taking her side in the matters. Sure she still offered her shoulder. Sure she still _told_ Vanessa that she was on her side. Sure she still handed her the Kleenex when the tears began to roll. But now those rare instances when Vanessa said _'I'm just not sure about us…'_ no longer terrified Stella.

So the current situation, in which Vanessa felt that Zac was ignoring her for a video game, Stella was simply trying her best to offer a bit of sympathy to her big sister.

"But, like, he can play it online…so he's playing against Dylan right now, and Dylan's in San Luis?" Stella wondered out loud.

Vanessa looked at her little sister with dark eyes. "Who's side are you on here?" she huffed.

"You gotta admit it V, that's pretty cool. Has Zac had the software to do this all along or what?" Stella continued thinking about Zac's take on this situation.

"Stellz that isn't the point. The point is that since Christmas he barely even notices when I'm in his house. I've spent the night there at least four or five times and barely gotten a kiss goodnight – let alone anything more - because he runs back to that damn game. I swear even when I was there he slept on the couch." Vanessa griped as she flipped aimlessly through a magazine.

"As it should be…" a voice mumbled from the reclined chair across the living room from the two girls.

Stella grinned in the direction of her father who was trying not to comment on the conversation he was eavesdropping into. Vanessa's dark eyes became near black when she realized her father's comment.

"Dad come on…" Vanessa tried not to sound angry at her father. "You know what I'm talking about here. I'm not complaining that we haven't…" she glanced toward her sister's curious eyes and moved her head in thought as she tried to piece some sort of non-sexual sentence completion together. "We've spent plenty of time apart. I don't mind not being _together_ when there's a good reason for it." She finally sent the words toward her father's ears.

"And a video game isn't a good excuse." Stella added as she rubbed a hand across Vanessa's back.

"Not for two weeks it's not!" Vanessa snapped at the open air.

Greg Hudgens rattled the newspaper in front of his face. He held it there as his disguise. He honestly hadn't read one word of the paper since his daughters came into the room and flopped themselves onto the couch.

He too knew this would pass. Although he wondered if he needed to have a little father-in-law-eventually/son chat with his oldest's boyfriend. He had done that before, just a few times as the relationship had progressed. He certainly wasn't out to scare Zac, unless that's what it took for the young man to know that he was heading down a rocky path. Greg, just like Zac's parents, just wanted to make sure that both of their children were thinking straight, about each other.

Greg glanced over the newspaper at the two beautiful young ladies sitting on the couch. He lowered his chin enough to lift his eyes and peer at them above the reading glasses that were stationed securely on his nose. His daughters. He loved them both so much and hated to see either of them hurting.

"And who gave him this video game?" Greg simply asked.

Vanessa's pouty "Ugh!" made Greg grin behind the paper. He knew the answer to his question. He just wanted to hear her say it.

"I gave it to him." She barked at her father. "You know that Dad, we were all sitting in the living room at my house on Christmas day when he opened it."

"Oh, that one." Greg commented calmly. "You told him you got it for him because you _knew_ he'd enjoy playing it…" his voice drifted. "Right?"

He could hear Vanessa's breath quickening through her nose as her anger built. Stella sat back a bit on the couch knowing her sister was fuming. Problem was, their father hadn't said anything wrong. Nothing at all Stella realized.

After rolling her tongue around in her mouth for a minute and not wanting to give her father a simple, one-word answer like he deserved, she spoke. "I could've given him a lot more that I _thought_ he liked better than the game. I just didn't think _that_ would be appropriate with our families present." She pushed.

Greg lowered the paper and removed his glasses as his dark eyes met the furious ones of his 21-year-old daughter. "I'm not the one you need to be _discussing_ this with Young Lady." He instructed.

None of them moved to leave the room. Stella looked back and forth between the two silently. Vanessa and Greg stared at each other for just another moment until Greg put his glasses back on and lifted the paper in front of his eyes. He smiled to himself knowing he was right. She had chosen the perfect Christmas gift for Zac. But because it was one that he could enjoy without her, she was regretting it.

Greg decided then that he wouldn't talk to Zac about this. Vanessa had to face this one head on…herself.

----------

Stella let the heat in the air cool just a few minutes before she mentioned another idea to help ease Vanessa's mind. Initially the thought was meant to help Vanessa. At second thought, maybe it could help Vanessa…and Zac. Stella thought to herself, _'Poor boy. He probably doesn't even know that he __**needs**__ help right now.'_

"Hey V, why don't we go see a movie? Didn't you want to see _Avatar_?" Stella suggested.

Vanessa eyes softened a bit as she took in Stella's thoughtfulness. She ran the idea through her head a few times before answering. "Yeah. That sounds good Stellz. Go grab your bag." She smiled at her younger sister.

"Um, Daddy?" Vanessa looked again at her father.

Greg turned toward her and looked without a smile on his face. He fully expected to hear some bit of apology for her stubborn, uncalled-for, reaction to his earlier question.

"Yes Baby V?" he answered sincerely.

"Can I see the Weekend section of the paper? I need to find out what time the movie's playing." She answered with a sweet but pointed tone in her voice.

Greg grumbled as he looked through the various parts of the newspaper in his lap. "Maybe I'll just go to Zac's and play the game too."

Vanessa shot him a look and he met her gaze as he handed her the paper. "You did always want a son, didn't you?" she asked sarcastically.

Greg rolled his eyes. "Well, I thought I might be on the verge of getting one. But you've been over here more in the past three days complaining about him. If you didn't have your own house I'd swear you were moving back in with us."

"Daddy are you taking his side in this whole thing? He's playing this stupid game with people all over the country and not getting to sleep till two or three in the morning and half the time he's falling asleep on the couch and not even coming to bed." Vanessa's pout had some genuine heart and hurt to it this time and Greg recognized it.

"Have you talked to him about it?" Vanessa's father finally asked a serious, valid question that she wanted to answer.

"Yeah." She attempted to start.

"Now wait." Greg interrupted. "Before you go any farther…have the _two of you_ talked about this or have you just growled back and forth at each other? I know you both, remember? You yell at him, he clams up, you come home. He yells back, you cry and you come home. What stage are we on right now?" Greg watched Vanessa's eyes move from his to wandering around the room. He had summed up her arguments with Zac just like that.

Vanessa finally looked back at her father, but not in his eyes. "He's still clammed up I guess." She admitted.

"So you've yelled but he hasn't?" Greg asked.

Vanessa shook her head. "I yelled New Year's Eve. We were going to Ash's house and he was playing and making us late so I yelled at him. And when we got back to his place he just kissed me good night and went back to the game while I fell asleep alone."

"Did you yell again?" Greg knew this still wasn't a breakup sort of fight, but maybe it was a bit more serious.

"Yeah, a couple of times. But I don't know if he heard me over the game."

"Ah, so instead of clamming up this time he's gaming up." Greg watched his daughter.

Vanessa nodded. "Yeah, and he's not yelling at me. He's just taking it out on the game."

Greg wrapped an arm around his daughter's shoulder and pulled her toward him. He leaned over and gave her a kiss on the head as Stella came back into the room. "He'll come to his senses sooner or later, believe me he will. You guys will be fine Sweetheart. Just…try not to yell at him over this again, ok? It just upsets you. You've got a lot of other ways that you can get his attention without yelling at him while he's playing a video game." Greg raised his eyebrows as a surprised look crossed Vanessa's face.

"You know what I mean. Don't give me that innocent, surprised face Vanessa Anne." Greg did his best to smile at her.

Vanessa kissed her father on the cheek and turned back toward her sister. Stella looked at them and smiled then glanced back at her cell phone where she was typing out a text message.

"Hey Stellz? Don't invite a friend this time please? I just want it to be me and you." Vanessa requested.

Stella nodded as she hit 'send' on her phone. "Just checking movie times, that's all." She lied to her sister and father. "Looks like we could make the 8pm showing at the mall V. Does that work for you?"

Vanessa looked at the clock on the wall and nodded. "That works for me. Let's head out Little Sis." She grabbed her keys and the two of them climbed into the Audi convertible that Vanessa had parked in the driveway.

----------

The iPhone rang on the table beside Zac as he waited for his cross-state opponent to make his move in the game. He shifted the controller to his left hand and stretched to reach the phone. One message…from Stella?

His heart dropped a touch when his mind suddenly wondered if something had happened to Vanessa. His face felt a bit flush as he sat the game control down completely and grasped the phone.

"_Going to see a movie at the mall with V. 8pm show. I'd advise you to meet us there."_

Zac debated texting back, then opted to call.

Stella was a little surprised when her phone buzzed in her purse. She glanced toward her sister in the drivers' seat and began to dig through the stuff in her bag. She had expected Zac to text back, _if_ he actually got the message. She certainly didn't expect a call.

"Hello?" Stella answered cautiously. She knew her message to her near-big brother had been rather forward. She simply hoped it would get her thoughts across to him.

"_Stella Bella? Why do I need to come to the movie? Who's going?" _Zac's voice asked with a bit of fear and frustration.

"Oh, hey. It's me and my sister. We're going to see _Avatar._" Stella emphasized. Before Zac could say anything Stella added, "No, her boyfriend's not coming. He's too busy playing some video game."

"Stella!" Zac heard Vanessa's voice chastising her little sister and Stella made sure to loosen the phone against her face so that would happen.

"Nobody else needs to know that I'm p.o.'d at him. I don't even want to think about him while we're out. Got it?" Vanessa continued when she knew she had her sister's attention.

"Sorry." Stella spoke to Vanessa and turned her attention back to the phone. "So yeah, me and Ness are going to see _Avatar_ at the mall. I'll chat with you later, ok?"

Zac swallowed his frustration knowing it was time for him to begin dealing with the mess he had dug himself into. _"She's really ticked isn't she." _He commented.

"Yeah." Stella answered. "Show time's at 8 and it's a couple of hours I think."

"_Don't go in without me, ok? I'll meet you there." _Zac informed his would-be little sister.

Stella turned her head toward the passenger window and smiled. That part of her plan had worked. "Later. Bye." She finished.

"Who was that?" Vanessa pushed as they turned onto one of the main streets near their parents' home.

"Oh, just Blake. She's dyin' to go to the mall. I sent her a text earlier saying we were going…but when you said it would just be me and you I told her she couldn't tag along." Stella kept her eyes straight forward as she again fibbed to her sister.

"Sorry Stellz. I just don't feel like happy chatting with one of your girlfriends about how gorgeous _Zac_ is and how _lucky_ I am to be dating him. I know both of those things are true," Vanessa's voice softened as she thought about her relationship with the handsome, blue-eyed man, "but I'm not ready to let go of the reality that he's really irked me."

"What's it gonna take for him to get back in your good graces?" Stella hoped her sister might give just a little information that could help her straighten out the disagreement.

"Well for starters he's gonna have to give up the game for a little while. I know I gave it to him and I'm glad he's enjoying it. But while we have a little time to relax I'd like to be able to talk to him without battle-bot noises or gunfire coming from the tv."

"Oh." Stella answered. "What about going to a movie with him?" she asked shyly. "You wouldn't get to talk, but at least you'd get to spend time. Ya know?" she tested the waters.

"A movie would be nice." Vanessa answered. "But Zac likes to go at 10 in the morning on a Tuesday. Heaven forbid being seen together at a movie after dark." She grunted.

Stella noticed her sister's grip tightening on the steering wheel. She thought about Zac jumping into his car and heading to the theater. His night time movie jaunt had to be worth something…didn't it?

"You know he does it just to avoid the paps. He knows how you hate them." The teen tried to stand up for the blue-eyed man. She knew Vanessa loved him. And the sooner they could get past this disagreement, the better, for all of them.

Vanessa nearly growled. "I know. I know. Everything he does has my best interest at heart." Her last line was more than sarcastic as she rolled her eyes.

"V?" Stella turned in her seat to truly look at her sister.

"Yeah?" Vanessa huffed and continued staring out the windshield.

"You do still love him though, right?" Stella sure hoped the answer would be 'yes'.

As they stopped for the red light Vanessa let out a deep sigh and looked at her sister's somewhat worried face. She turned the corners of her closed lips up into a soft smile and reached a hand across to grab hold of Stella's. "Of course I do. And if I could beat him at the damn game none of this would be an issue…probably. Cause then he would've played, I would've won, and he would've said that the game 'sucked'."

Stella grinned. "So you really are on the losing end of this then. I mean…you lost at the game, he's spending time playing it so you're losing time with him, and that means that you're also losing out on bed time…right?"

Vanessa shook her head at her little sister. "Stella!!" she snapped at her sister with a smile before her mouth dropped open in surprise. Before she said anything too incriminating, Vanessa took a second to realize that her little sister was correct. The lack of sexual contact between her and Zac might just be playing more of a part in this than she'd thought.

She looked back out the windshield with Stella still waiting for a better explanation. "That's all I'm gonna say on the matter Stellz. Damn game."

----------

The conversation continued to play in Vanessa's head as the sisters got out of the car and headed into the theater. Stella looked around quickly knowing that Zac hadn't had a chance to get there yet. She hadn't thought about a way to stall Vanessa, but there had to be something.

"Can I get popcorn Nessa?" Stella requested.

Vanessa looked at the line for tickets and the line for snacks. Both seemed unbelievably long. _Another reason Zac likes the early time slots. Less waiting._ She thought. Once more she knew he had her best interests in his heart, even when she didn't know it.

The older sister glanced at her watch. "Sure. I'll get in line for the tickets and you go get in line for snacks. I'll meet you over there in a few." She handed Stella a $20 and watched her go across the lobby.

Stella kept her eyes craned on the doors knowing there would probably be a flurry of activity when Zac got there. A few flashes had gone off as she and Vanessa got out of their car. He would likely gather more recognition.

Just as Vanessa wandered over to her with tickets in hand they both noticed the group of photographers coming into the door.

"Oh good grief. Who are they terrorizing now?" V wondered out loud.

Both of them watched as the person in question finally got into the building. He made a few more steps inside just to get away from the electronic eyes and slid his sunglasses off his face.

"Stella?" Vanessa put her hand on her sister's forearm and pulled the younger girl around to face her. "You called him didn't you?" she attempted to wait patiently for an answer as Zac spotted them in line.

"Stella, answer me." Vanessa pouted as Zac walked toward them without smiling.

"I know he wanted to see the movie too." Stella was able to say with Vanessa rolling her eyes. "See V? He _can_ get away from playing long enough to see a movie with you." She tried to joke.

Zac walked up to them and gave Stella a quick hug and kiss on the cheek. She smiled at him and they both looked toward Vanessa. Neither was surprised that the pouting young woman appeared to have nothing more to say to either of them.

"Tell ya what…" Stella broke the ice. "I'll just go get another ticket to the movie while you guys wait for popcorn." She stepped away from the couple but Zac quickly caught her arm and reached into his pocket.

"You'll need this." He handed her money but continued to watch Vanessa closely. "Unless _you_ really don't want me to see it with you." He noticed her eyes wouldn't look directly at his.

Vanessa looked at Stella who was waiting for her approval to get a third ticket for the show. Stella was doing her best to channel loving thoughts between the boyfriend and girlfriend. Apparently it worked as Vanessa pointed in the direction of the ticket counter. "Just go already."

When Stella moved, Zac inched closer to Vanessa. "Where've you been all day? I was kinda expecting you to call or come over." He put his hands on her shoulders while standing behind her and leaned down to kiss her cheek.

Vanessa didn't pull away from him and turned her cheek upwards to accept the warm touch of his lips. She felt her face flush at the recognizing smiles of several people around them.

She wanted to lean back and let him wrap his arms around her. But that little, irked, portion of her found its front spot in her mind again.

"I didn't figure you'd notice if I called today or not. Yesterday you were a little too occupied when I came by, _and_ you didn't answer when I called last night so today I…I just didn't." she admitted.

"I'm sorry, I guess." Zac rubbed her shoulders knowing he was in the wrong. But the irked portion of him knew this wasn't the place to get into the argument. She had yelled at him twice, or maybe it was three times, and he hadn't yelled back yet.

He felt her shoulders tense under his fingers and let go. He still needed his time to yell, but this wasn't the place. As he reached for Vanessa's hand that was buried in the sleeve of the hoodie, he knew his little game obsession had to end. But before it did he had to get the raised voice out of his system.

"You guess?" she finally looked up at him as their fingers loosely joined together.

Vanessa noticed Zac's jaw was tense and she could almost see the pulse beating in his neck.

"Not here Nessa. Not now." Was all he said as they stepped toward the counter.

Stella waited for them at the register, not wanting to disturb whatever might be happening between Zac and her sister. She noticed that they were holding hands. It wasn't a firm grasp from either of them, but at least they were touching and their fingers were linked. And, at least a few words had been spoken between them. That had to be worth something.

Vanessa turned toward Stella and handed the younger girl a drink and popcorn to carry into the theater. Vanessa felt Zac let go of her hand and assumed he was grabbing the other food. When she looked around he was getting a separate snack from what they'd just purchased.

When they finally got into the theater Vanessa purposefully walked down five or six rows before finding three seats together. Zac stood at the back row which was practically empty and simply threw her a 'why not here?' kind of look.

Vanessa just shook her head and pointed at the row she had chosen. If he wanted to sit with her and Stella, he'd have to forgo his back row mentality tonight. Not to mention she was trying her best _not_ to be in the mood to cuddle with him during the movie.

Zac moved to the row where Vanessa was beginning to make her way toward the empty seats. Stella followed her sister into the row and attempted to move past Vanessa so that her sister could claim the middle position between Stella and Zac. Vanessa quickly grabbed Stella's arm and held her in the mid-seat spot.

"You called him, you get to sit by him." Vanessa informed Stella loud enough for Zac to hear as well.

"Vanessa." Zac whined with frustration in his voice. "I came to see this movie with you. If you don't sit in the middle I'm going to." She was really doing her best to push his buttons tonight.

"Don't push me on this Zachary." She said behind her own strained jaw.

Stella quickly noticed the use of their full first names and took a deep breath. This could make for a long night. Thank God there was a movie during this flight.

The previews began on the screen in front of them causing Stella to quickly take her seat. "Guys? The movie's gonna start soon. Why don't you just settle in. I'll sit in the middle if that's ok with you."

Vanessa and Zac both did as Stella requested and took seats on either side of her. They knew she was doing her best to play peacemaker and for a couple of hours they would enjoy her efforts.

Zac's yelling would wait. The time would come and he would let it out. Vanessa knew she wasn't completely out of the woods in this argument, not yet. But until they made the time alone with each other the ill-feelings still hung in their hearts.

Zac took a deep breath and reached into his pocket. As the lights dimmed he tapped Stella on the shoulder and pointed the bag of candy toward Vanessa. Stella took the bag and passed it down to her big sis.

Vanessa looked down at the wrapper and leaned forward just enough to catch Zac's eye. Sour Patch Kids. He knew she loved the candy, especially at the movies. And he'd noticed that she hadn't gotten them for herself during their tension in the snack line. "Thank you." She mouthed toward him as the darkness moved in.

When they sat back Zac put his arm around the back of Stella's seat. He stretched his fingers out until they reached Vanessa's shoulder. He rubbed his fingertips against her sweatshirt and could tell she had let go of some of the tension.

He was pleasantly surprised when he felt Vanessa's fingers reach up to hold his, and her lips leaned down and placed a soft kiss against the back of his hand. And when she leaned her face over to meet his warm knuckles he skimmed his thumb across her cheek. Yeah, somehow they'd be just fine.

Zac leaned down toward Stella. "Thanks for texting me. I love her you know."

Stella smiled at him. "She loves you too."

In the middle of the movie Zac felt Stella poke his leg. This wasn't a particularly mushy movie. All things considered the love story in it was the underlying theme. Yet that was the one Vanessa had grasped onto.

Stella pointed him toward her sister who was quietly wiping a couple of tears from her eyes. To add to her mix of emotions, Zac made Stella switch seats with him and he raised the armrest in order to fully put his arm around his girlfriend.

"You are not getting away from me that easily. I don't care how many times you yell at me. I love you. And when I'm ready, pretty soon now, I'm going to yell back and we'll get this argument over with. Got it?" he whispered against Vanessa's hair.

She nodded but pushed herself away from his body choosing to just simply hold his hand through the rest of the movie.

When the flick was finished the threesome made their way out of the theater and into the waiting arms of the paparazzi. All three of them smiled or smirked and pretended to enjoy the cameras' presence.

Zac walked with them to Vanessa's car before heading over to his own. He peered through Stella's window across the seats to his girlfriend's darkened eyes.

"Why don't you take Stella home and then come back to my place?" he invited.

Vanessa shook her head. "I can't Zac. Not yet. You know I'm ticked at you. One night's not gonna make up for the past two weeks."

Stella watched as Zac's jaw tensed again. She knew there was no danger of a shouting match here. But she hoped something would be decided.

"Fine." Zac conceded. "But we're coming back to this movie tomorrow night. So you'd best be ready. I'll pick you up at 7:15 at _your _house." He looked at Stella who was obviously trying not to grin. "Sorry Stella Bella. I promise I'll take you to another movie sometime soon."

Stella just nodded and looked at Vanessa. "She's yours." She said to Zac. "You gotta figure out how to fix this. My part's done."

The three of them shared a smile and Vanessa popped the last sour candy into her mouth. "I don't think I agreed to the date but you're both apparently working against me."

Stella rolled her eyes at her sister. "You'll be ready. You'll go on the date. And you'll go wherever Zac wants to when the movie's done. Cause if you two don't straighten this out soon, then Dad will be chaperoning you."

With that Stella rolled up her window, Zac headed back to his car, and Vanessa pulled out of the parking lot.

"Hey Stellz?" Vanessa looked at her little sister when they stopped at a red light.

"Yeah V?" Stella leaned her head back against the seat.

"Thanks."

**__________**


	2. Forgiven?

**In chapter 1 Zac informed Vanessa that they would be going back to the movie the next night. Will she follow through? And if she does, will he be able to _play _his way out of this argument? Read, and hopefully you'll enjoy! Whatever you think, don't hesitate to click that little 'review' button at the end of the chapter and let me know! Please, feed my addiction and join me as I try to KTZLF! -adc**

* * *

"_Pick me up at Mom & Dad's, not my house."_

Zac read the text twice and shoved the iPhone back into his pocket before he finished filling the tank on the Audi convertible. He had fully planned to go to Vanessa's house that night and then simply not leave.

She was either reading his mind and working to bring his plans to a screeching halt or she had her own alternative plans for their movie date. Whatever it was he caught himself pouting. Now, not only would he be trying to re-woo his girlfriend, he would also be facing her parents – and by now they surely knew exactly why she was mad at him.

He sat down in the car and pulled the phone out of his pocket. He was careful not to put the car into gear as he hit her number on speed dial. When the receiver clicked he went ahead and asked the question before she could even say 'hello'. "Why at Greg and Gina's?"

"Well 'hi' to you too." She answered. "You sound peeved, did I interrupt a game?" Vanessa tried to keep the sarcasm out of her voice.

"Get over the game thing Nessa. I'm trying to take you on a date tonight. Why do I have to pick you up at Greg and Gina's instead of your place?" The frustration was obvious in his voice.

"Because my house is too risky. You'd get here and we'd end up not seeing the movie. That's not how I want this date to play out." She answered honestly.

She had played the pouty, upset girlfriend at last night's encounter with him. As much as Vanessa wanted to just forget about this argument, kiss and make up, it wasn't going to happen that way. This time, she was in the right. And this time she wanted to make sure Zac knew that before the kissing and especially before the making out, er, making up, happened.

"You think you know me so well." Zac had to smile. His suspicion was absolutely correct. She would thwart his plan to finish this argument tonight. And in the meantime he'd be left to think about how, exactly, he was going to make this up to her. His portion of the argument still needed to play out. But since they were already back on speaking terms, and she could still, obviously, read his mind… He knew she would see right through his attempt to be angry at her. She was, after all, right this time.

"Well I should hope so. Four years together is worth something, isn't it?"Vanessa tried to answer playfully from the comfort of her couch in her living room.

She played with strands of her hair as she listened to him breathe on the other end of the phone line. "You think you can just come in here and carry me up the stairs and play Mr. Romantic tonight and everything will be forgiven. Am I right?" she raised her eyebrows as she waited for his answer.

"Hey, a guy can hope can't he?" Zac finally put the car into gear and pulled away from the gas pump.

"Not gonna happen this time. You know I'm right this time and you aren't getting out of it that easily." Vanessa informed him succinctly.

"I said 'sorry' last night. And you didn't even want me to sit by you in the movie. Wasn't that punishment enough?" Zac knew better than to attempt to make excuses, yet there they were.

"_**I**_ didn't _want_ you at the movie with me in the first place. And, correct me if I'm wrong, you said 'Sorry…I guess'." Vanessa reminded him and could just imagine Zac rolling his eyes as she threw his words back at him.

"Okay, whatever." He replied knowing that she had a smug look on her face at his less-than-witty comeback.

"If Stellz hadn't called you, you'd still be playing that damn game wouldn't you? How many times have you slept on the couch in the past couple of weeks because you fell asleep while playing it?" Vanessa dared to bring up the main reason for their disagreement.

"Stella Bella _loves_ me and knows I wanted to see that movie…and you." He added nearly as an afterthought.

"Which did you want to see more? Cause you've done a really good job ignoring me recently when I was in the same room with you." Vanessa didn't mean to let the emotions begin but couldn't help it while she seemed to have his attention.

"Vanessa I'm on the road right now. Let's not get into this." Zac ordered less than gently.

"Fine." She let the subject drop. "Why again did you call me?"

"I'm picking you up at your parents' house, not yours?" he remembered the real reason he had called her.

"Yeah. I think that would be best." Vanessa paused for a minute and took a deep breath. "What are we doing after the movie?" she ventured to ask.

"You're asking me?" Zac allowed his lips to curl upwards.

"Stella said I have to get dressed, I have to go to the movie with you, and I have to _go_ wherever you want to afterwards. She didn't say I had to be happy about it. And she didn't say that I have to _do_ what you want me to do at any point of the night." She informed him.

Zac laughed a little into the phone. "Well thank you for listening to your little sister, I think. I honestly figured I'd just be dropping you back at your house. But if you're willing to come over to mine I'd like that."

Vanessa worked hard not to roll her eyes as she thought about her choices. "If I agree to go back to your house _you_ have to agree to two things."

"Talk to me." Zac challenged her.

"No video game while I'm there. Even if I'm asleep, no game." She gave him the first rule.

"And?"

"No sex."

Zac swallowed and licked his lips. She really did know him. Neither item on her short list was something he _had _to have. But at the moment, he _wanted_ both. And, he realized, he hadn't even had a real kiss from his girlfriend in days. That second item was beginning to take priority in his mind…and in other parts of his body.

He let the car roll through the gate of his driveway and headed toward the garage.

"You drive a hard bargain Hudgens." He finally answered her.

"It's up to you Efron. Do you want me back at your house or not?" she really didn't need to ask that question.

Zac's voice softened from the joking tone. "I _want_ you period Vanessa. My house, your house, New Zealand, Russia…I don't care."

Vanessa smiled shyly. "I'll see you at Mom and Dad's around 7 then? Movie, then back to your place to talk…"

Zac felt the warmth of her voice run through him. "Yeah." He agreed absently. "To talk."

"Zac, I'm serious, no sex. Not until I'm sure that you get it…I mean not until you understand why I'm ticked about this. Got it?" Vanessa knew she had lost him.

"Mmm-hmmm." Came his mindless reply.

"Zac…"

"Hmmm? I love you. See ya around 7." He mentioned as he pulled his car into his garage.

Vanessa's tone softened even more at his words. Even if his mind was in la-la land for the moment, she knew he meant them.

"I love you too. See ya tonight." They both ended the call with smiles on their faces.

Zac wasn't lying, he quickly realized. He wanted her, he needed her, and he'd pick her up wherever she was if she wanted him to. He had enjoyed the video game she had gotten him for Christmas. But until Stella's call last night, pulling him away from the game and back to Vanessa's presence, he didn't want to admit that he had probably enjoyed it too much.

He pressed his lips together imagining the feel of hers on his. No matter how much he enjoyed the game, he would inevitably choose her kisses over it every time. Zac knew that now. After missing those kisses and touches for several days, yep, he knew that now.

Now, he just had to convince her of that. And, he had to convince her to play games again, with him, that they'd both enjoy.

----------

Greg Hudgens looked at his oldest daughter as she came down the steps of his house. "That's what you're wearing on a date?"

Vanessa stood on the second step and stared directly into her father's eyes. "I'm sorry, would you prefer I wear a mini-skirt and halter top for my boyfriend's enjoyment?" The sarcasm practically dripped from her lips.

Greg crossed his arms over his chest. "Well with the number of rips in those jeans a mini skirt might offer him less access." He commented.

"MOM!" the yell left Vanessa's mouth and traveled directly past her father's ears to an unsuspecting Gina in the living room.

"Greg, she's 21. Leave her be." Was the simple command that came from the other room.

Greg and Vanessa continued to stare at each other for a moment before Greg reached out to tuck a piece of hair behind his daughter's ear. "Are you sure you don't want me to talk to him? Or just give me the security code to his garage and I'll go get that whole video game system and bring it over here."

Vanessa smiled through her pout at her father. "Thanks Daddy, but the answer is 'no' on both. I'm taking your advice from yesterday. I have other ways to distract him from this game and I plan to use them to _my_ advantage. Not to mention…if I gave you the security code, God knows when you might drop in unannounced. I'd really rather keep my private time with Zac private from _everyone_," she emphasized, "and keep Zac from having an early heart attack at your expense!"

The two finally grinned at each other.

"Now why again are you back at my house tonight? If you're looking for private time with Mr. Game Boy you know this isn't the place for it. And where's Stella anyway?" Greg began to ramble.

"Dad, as much as I love your curiosity…and thank you for passing that along to me, by the way…I'm just not going to answer your questions." She finally stepped off the staircase and headed toward the living room. "Stellz is still upstairs."

Greg shook his head and huffed. "Will you at least tell me if she's going with you again or what?"

Vanessa glanced up the stairs to see her little sister simply smiling down at her. V pointed at her dark-haired sibling. "Well it's her fault that I'm going on this _date_ anyway. But I don't think Zac would let me bring her along tonight even if I tried." She threw a frustrated look in Stella's direction.

"I wouldn't go if you asked me to. Not this time. Although I would love to watch Zac grovel and try to get back on your good side." The younger girl admitted.

"I'd like to see that too, come to think of it." Greg added. "Maybe we should all go to the movies tonight." He wondered out loud.

Vanessa's eyes grew wide and her mouth dropped open as her head instinctively began to shake. "Dad please don't even joke about that. I may finally have Zac's attention back on me…just me…for a little while. The last thing I need is to have you looking over our shoulders."

Gina joined them at the bottom of the stairs. "Family meeting without me?" she looked at her husband and daughters and just shook her head. "Vanessa, living room," she pointed. "Stella, you're supposed to be working on your science project. Upstairs now." Gina continued. "Greg…" she found herself at a loss for any instructions for her husband. "She's 21 and in love. That's all I'm going to say."

Greg smiled as he looked beyond his wife and watched Vanessa head into the living room. He kissed Gina on the cheek. "Do I at least get to answer the door when Zac gets here?" he whispered to his wife. "She's milking this one for all its worth."

Gina sighed and nodded at her husband's request. "That's because this time _she's_ right, and _he_ knows it."

----------

Zac hadn't been nervous walking up to the Hudgens' front door for nearly two years. But on this night he found himself pulling his jeans up to a respectable level and running his fingers through his unruly hair. The beanie and sunglasses would wait.

He tugged on his sweatshirt sleeves at least three times before he rang the doorbell. And that was after he spent two minutes debating whether to ring the bell, knock, or just let himself in, which was the norm these days.

He pushed the bell and stepped back. Why did this feel like a first date? Why was he so nervous? All he was doing was taking her to a movie and then back to his house… 'to talk'.

When the door finally opened Zac had to laugh inwardly. _That face explains it all. My bundle of nerves has one name: 'Daddy'._

"Hey Greg." Zac tried to play it cool and somewhat normal. "Is Nessa ready to go?"

Greg fought the urge to roll his eyes as he opened the door for Zac. "Was she ever ready when you got here for dates in the past?" the older man asked.

Zac chuckled. "Nope."

"Then why start now?" Greg was sure his daughter was ready. They had discussed her outfit a half hour ago. She was, in fact, ready and anxious to get going. She had just run upstairs to the bathroom so Greg took advantage of her absence.

He let Zac stand just inside the door of their home but didn't offer to let him in any further. Greg's look turned just a bit serious and he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Is this _thing_ between you two just about done?" he asked before any female witnesses appeared.

Zac didn't answer with a word. He simply dropped his chin a bit and nodded.

"Listen." Greg brought Zac's attention back to eye level. "She gave you that game as a gift. Even _I_ know that. She knew you'd enjoy it and she _loved _it at first that you were enjoying it so much." Greg smiled at Zac and pointed a directive finger at him.

"I know you guys have been together nearly five years now, but take some advice from the old married guy. Save the game for when she's not around. You guys aren't married yet and I'm not going to try to rush you. But since you only get to spend a limited amount of time together right now…don't waste it playing _that kind of game_." Greg raised his eyebrows as Zac grinned and practically blushed.

"I kinda came to that conclusion myself this morning." Zac shyly admitted. "Thanks for not yelling at me. Sorry it took me so long." He looked back at Greg and then noticed Vanessa walking toward them.

"Daaaad?" Vanessa stretched the word out with a hint of warning.

"What?" Greg turned and looked at her. "I'm just telling him to suck it up and figure out which he'd rather lose…some stupid game or you?"

Zac's eyebrows raised quickly and looked between Vanessa and Greg. Vanessa's face was quite similar to her boyfriend's. Still, neither of them said a word.

Gina moved in and tugged at Greg's arm just to make him move away from the door where they had congregated. She gave Zac a hug and then looked at her daughter. "Will you two please just kiss and make up?"

Zac looked at Vanessa with Greg's last words still playing in his mind. _There was no way he was going to lose her. He was smarter than that._ He bent down just a bit and placed a kiss on Vanessa's cheek.

Gina put a hand on her own cheek and just looked at the two kids in front of her. "That was sweet. Now, Zac… Kiss. Her." Gina's motherly tone forced Zac to move directly in front of Vanessa and wrap his arms around her.

Vanessa looked up into his face just as Zac lowered his lips softly onto hers. He moved them together gently and noticed that his girlfriend was again a willing participant in this activity. This particular kiss could have been an act for her mother. But Zac didn't think so.

The two stood, connected at the lips, for several moments. When they separated they looked at each other shyly and then turned toward Vanessa's parents.

Greg and Gina both pointed toward the front door. "We'll talk to you tomorrow." Gina suggested.

"Zac, you remember what I said, got it?" Greg encouraged him. "And my Baby V.," he looked directly at Vanessa, "give him a chance. He's a good guy." Greg smiled and winked at her.

Vanessa smiled at her father. "I can't believe you're sticking up for him." She smiled at her dad and placed one hand on Zac's bicep giving it a gentle squeeze. "But I'll give it some thought during the movie Dad, promise."

Zac reached for Vanessa's hand and found it through the sleeve of her jacket. He held it gently as she stepped out onto the porch and they headed toward the car.

"You look amazing." Zac commented as he opened the passenger door and helped Vanessa get in. "Are those new jeans?"

Vanessa smiled up at him softly. "How'd you know?"

Zac shrugged. She had used his debit card to buy the $125 dollar jeans, hoping he'd notice and get mad about it. He had noticed it. But right now neither of them wanted an angry reaction.

"I've just never seen you wear ones with a rip right there." He pointed to the inside of her left thigh. It was hidden when she was standing up, the opening was right along the seam.

Vanessa bit on her bottom lip in an obvious teasing fashion as she glanced toward the hole that appeared when she sat down. "I didn't notice that one when I got them yesterday. I'm not sure what I was thinking."

Zac closed the door and tried to get his mind off of what _he_ was thinking. _Movie, talk. Movie, talk._ He repeated to himself as he opened the driver's side door.

He stretched toward the back seat of the car before putting his seatbelt on as Vanessa watched him carefully.

First he held up a small white piece of paper attached to a stick. "I'm not gonna yell this time. Truce?" Zac offered.

"But after you yell we usually make up…in our own special way." Vanessa tried to tease.

Zac looked at her and repeated his question. "Truce?" he held out the small white flag.

Vanessa nodded her head and accepted the flag. "Being right isn't much fun if you aren't going to argue with me about it."

Zac smiled. "That's why you want me to yell, isn't it? You just want to hear me say, at the top of my lungs, that you are right and I'm wrong on this matter. Is that what this boils down to?"

Vanessa shrugged her shoulders and then nodded slowly. "I guess."

Zac placed a hand on her cheek and used the other to hold both of her hands. "Look. You were right about the game. I love it, obviously. You were right about the upgrade to the game console. Playing against people all over the world is really cool."

He slid his index finger under her chin. "I thought you probably got me that game to keep me occupied while you tried to catch up on everything with all your girlfriends that you had missed while you were in Canada."

Vanessa scrunched her nose and eyebrows together trying to see his point. Still she listened to him. "I figured it meant that we were back home, but you were still gonna be out doing your thing. You knew this would keep me occupied and out of trouble while you were getting caught up on everything back here. It kinda backfired."

"Wait." Vanessa stopped him. "So you're saying this is my fault because I got you the game stuff?" her eyes darkened a touch.

Zac shook his head. "No. That's _not_ what I'm saying. I'm saying I love your gift but I misunderstood your reason behind it. And I'm saying _I_ have overdone things and played it way too much. I didn't mean to ignore you. And, I'm sorry."

Vanessa sat for a minute soaking in his words. He held out a single Calla lily to her.

"You guess you're sorry?" she questioned.

"Don't put words in my mouth Nessa." Zac was obviously working to keep the frustration out of his voice. She wasn't making it easy on him. "I'm saying it as sincerely as I can. I'm sorry." Zac ran his thumb over her cheekbone. "I love you Ness and I'm sorry."

She took a deep breath and looked at the flower he had presented to her. "I love you too. You know that don't you? And you're right. I knew you'd like the game. And I knew it would keep you occupied, and give you a chance to play with Dylan, even when he's not here. I never considered that you would play against other people, mainly just him. I never realized how _much _you would play."

Vanessa breathed again and looked at the expression on Zac's face. "I just…well I guess it's selfish…but when we're together I just want your attention. Is that wrong of me? I never thought the game would grab your attention over me." She looked down to where their hands were still connected against her leg.

Zac shook his head. "I slipped a little. I admit it. I got wound up in it while you were here. But sometimes I thought you were asleep. I never realized… I just lost focus a little." He too looked down at their hands and ran his finger over the ring on her right hand.

"You are the focus of my attention when you walk into a room. When we are out with our friends, I barely hear what they say because my attention is on you. And I promise you…when we're alone and I'm making love to you, you have my _full_ attention. " he smiled at the grin that formed on her face. "I realize that now and I promise I'll work to let loose of the video game and get back to you."

"What did Dad say to you in there? He didn't threaten you did he?" Vanessa tilted her head in wonder at her boyfriend's change of heart.

"Nope. He just gave me some advice from an old married man. And this time, I listened." Zac admitted without any hesitation.

Vanessa eyed him for a second debating on whether or not he was being truthful. She decided he was and smiled at him. "We're gonna be late for the movie." She commented as Zac stole a quick kiss from her lips.

"You still want to go?" Zac pretended to pout.

"Yeah. I was too busy trying to figure out how to get _your_ attention last night. I really didn't watch the movie." Vanessa smiled at him.

"And we're watching it tonight?" Zac pouted again.

Vanessa nodded and looked at him a bit more seriously. "I still think we'd better take our time here a little Zac. Movie and talk tonight…mixed with some cuddling maybe?"

Zac took a deep breath. "Then why did you wear _those_ jeans?"

"To see if you're really paying attention to me." Vanessa turned in the seat and started picking at some of the strings on her jeans. "I love you." She added.

----------

"Do we at least get to sit in the back row this time?" Zac requested as he and Vanessa made their way in the theater. They were both a bit surprised that the nosey cameras hadn't caught their entrance this time.

"Nooo." Vanessa dragged out. "Perhaps the third time we see this movie we can take the back seat."

"Third time?" Zac looked at her confused.

"You watched it last night. I'm going to try to watch it tonight. Sooo, the next time we see it, maybe neither of us will need to actually watch it." She let the right side of her lip curve into a teasing half smile as she moved her eyebrows up and down.

Zac lowered his eyebrows and watched her face for a second. "Who are you teasing now and what have you got on your mind?" He asked her, realizing that he was quickly regaining his loving and playful girlfriend.

"That's for me to know…and you to find out. _IF _you're good." She added.

"Oh, I'm good alright." Zac threw back at her. "Psh, thought you knew that by now already." He commented lowly as they moved into some middle seats.

Vanessa turned and looked at him as she sat down. She intentionally curved her index finger into the hole of her jeans that Zac was particularly interested in and watched his reaction.

"Are you sure that particular 'rip' actually came _with_ the jeans?" he sucked in a bit of a breath and continued watching her fingertip that was rubbing gentle circles on her smooth skin.

She threw him the half smile again. "This particular pair was on sale. The tag said they were 'irregular' maybe this is what that was referring to." She tugged at the hole and Zac heard a slight ripping sound.

"Stop." He watched his girlfriend as she looked up at him and attempted to give him an innocent face.

"What?" she asked and pulled her bottom lip between her teeth.

"I'm not going to yell to finish off our little disagreement. However…" he looked into her chocolate eyes with complete truthfulness. "If you think you can tease me and get away with it after we've been apart for nearly two weeks…" his left eyebrow raised and his nostrils widened with his intensity, "you might want to think again."

As the lights began to darken in the theater and the screen brightened with previews and advertisements Vanessa simply stretched her face up to reach Zac's cheek. She placed a soft kiss against the stubble on his jaw and nuzzled her nose against his neck lovingly.

When she raised the armrest between them and pushed his arm up to fit around her shoulders Zac knew she was settling in to miss the movie. He pulled her closer to him and rubbed his thumb against her cheek. "Are you seriously going to nap through the movie this time?"

Vanessa just pressed her face against his shoulder. "Probably not the whole thing, but you never know. I haven't slept well for nearly two weeks now."

"Well, if you start crying again…" Zac trailed off not really knowing how to end the sentence.

"You'll what?" Vanessa let a small laugh escape from her lips.

"I'll pull you closer just like I did last night. And this time I hope you won't fight me on it." He placed a kiss in her hair and then left his nose tangled in her dark locks just breathing in the scent that he'd been missing.

"I'll try to be more cooperative tonight." Vanessa smiled.

Zac nodded and laughed. "Thank you…I guess." He added.

Vanessa pushed a finger into his ribs for the unnecessary phrase. They both laughed and scooted down in their seats a bit more for comfort.

"Am I forgiven?" Zac whispered with a grin.

"Hmmm, for this part of the night, yeah."

Zac let his hand trail down to the particular hole in her jeans and waited for her to look at him. "Can I possibly get you to extend that forgiveness for the entire night?" he again cocked his eyebrow at her.

"I'll think about it and let you know." Vanessa answered. "Now, enjoy the show… the movie that is."

They both turned their faces toward the screen. Zac noticed about fifteen minutes into the animated action flick that Vanessa was already asleep.

**__________**

**_Scenarios: Hawaii _the book is making progress! If you'd like a preview, check out authorhouse dot com and search for adcgordon (that's me :) ) in the bookstore area! I think we're still about a month or so away from it actually being available! THAT depends on me actually getting my final edits made and putting my stamp of approval on it.**

**C'mon Z & V inspire me with another Hawaii trip...PLEASE?????!!!!!!**

**Thanks EVERYONE for your support! You guys are just amazing! :) KTZLF! -adc**


	3. Got Your Attention

**What starts out so innocently becomes M rated. So he took her to the movies and brings her back home to talk. What happens then? With that hint I'll let you guess. The story continues...**

**KTZLF! -adc**

* * *

"So, you really want to…talk?" Zac asked when they got into his house following the movie.

"Actually," Vanessa started. "Actually I would really just like to go upstairs to bed."

Zac stopped in his tracks and looked at her. He was pretty sure their chat in the car before the movie had been enough to smooth things over from their two-week long disagreement. But he also knew that she wasn't ready to have their true make-up session either.

"You feelin' ok?" he asked without joking.

Vanessa stepped toward the couch in the living room and picked up the game controller that was sitting on the cushions. She held it out toward Zac and smiled. "Yeah, I think I'm just tired."

Zac held out his hand and took the device, flipping it over in his fingers. He looked down at the controller and patted it against one of his palms. "I was just playing a little to get my nervousness out before I came to pick you up."

He tossed the hard-plastic object into the recliner and sat down on the couch. Then he reached out and pulled Vanessa down into his lap.

She squealed just a little at his surprising action but only squirmed a bit when Zac wrapped his arms around her waist. She grasped hold of his hands and then leaned her head backwards onto his shoulder.

"Why were you nervous?" she asked honestly.

Zac laughed through his nose. "Hmmm, which reason do you want me to give? My girlfriend was ticked at me and I wasn't sure what kind of trap she was setting for me, making me come to her parents' house to pick her up. Is that enough?"

Vanessa smiled against his neck as she pressed her lips against his pulse. "I shouldn't have let it upset me." She closed her eyes and played with his fingers.

Zac let out a sigh. "I'm not giving it up completely. You know that? I mean it's something I enjoy doing and it just lets me get my mind off of reality for a little while."

Vanessa nodded. "I know. And I know you think I overreacted. But when I'm lying in bed, completely naked and waiting for you to come in and _join me_… and I _fall asleep waiting for you_…" she emphasized.

Zac cringed. There it was. He wondered where the breaking point had been. And he remembered that night vividly over fourteen days ago. He had wondered why she had been completely undressed when he came to bed.

Now he recalled that she had come into the living room that evening and whispered something in his ear. He thought back…the game had been so intense he had barely heard her whispering. What had she said? Zac closed his eyes trying his hardest to recall that one line.

Vanessa watched as his face contorted. "Zac?" she stopped her reminiscing when his face looked almost pained.

When his eyes opened and the color drained from his face she worried even more. "What's wrong?" she put a hand on each of his cheeks and just held his face in her hands.

His throat was practically closed by the knot of realization that hit him. He wouldn't look Vanessa in the eyes as he began trying to speak. "You told me that you needed me to…" he cleared his throat and continued to stare at the opposite wall. He wouldn't repeat the word she had used that night.

But the bigger issue was the fact that he hadn't reacted to her use of the profanity when _she _said it. His body hadn't responded because his mind had been so absorbed by the game that he didn't _listen_ to what she had said.

Vanessa released her grip on his face when she knew what he was thinking about. "I just thought it might get your attention. We hadn't made love in nearly a week and I thought maybe you'd just like something a little different."

She leaned her forehead against his cheek and took a deep breath. The 'f' bomb didn't exist in their romantic world. It barely existed in their everyday language and that was solely in Zac's verbage. He could nearly count on his fingers and toes the number of times the dreaded word had escaped his lips in his 22 years.

Vanessa had used it twice. Both of those times had been with Zac. Both of those times were testing the waters of their sexual experiences. The first time was somewhat early in their relationship. She had asked him in a choked whisper if he wanted to do _that_ to her.

Zac had responded that he would _never_ treat her like that. And he told her that he never wanted to hear that word used between them again in reference to their love-making.

The second time she spoke the word had been that night, two weeks ago, when she was trying to get his attention.

"At first I thought you had gotten mad at me and just decided not to talk to me about it." Vanessa said. "Then after lying there naked for a half hour I realized you didn't hear me. So I just gave up and went on to sleep."

"What made you realize I wasn't listening to you?" Zac wondered.

"I know you Zac. The first time I used that word with you…you _pulled out_ of me to make sure you had my attention, to tell me never to use it again. If you had been listening to me I would've never made it to the steps without you grabbing me, yelling at me or something."

Zac nodded his head and turned his face toward hers. "I get it now Nessa." He moved his hands from her waist to her shoulders and then let them glide to her neck to tangle in her hair. "If you ever have to resort to using _that word_ again with me…I want you to take the entire game system out of the house right in front of me."

He held her face against his as he touched his lips to hers. "I want to make love to you Ness, let me try to make it up to you, please?"

Vanessa ran her hands through his hair and kept their foreheads plastered together. "Not tonight, ok? Just, let's go upstairs and get in bed and just be there together…and don't leave to come back down here when I go to sleep."

They looked eye to eye without smiles on either of their faces. Vanessa continued. "I just want to sleep in your arms _all night_. I haven't done that in a month." She whispered.

Zac took the hint, slid her off his lap and then stood to lead her to the stairs. Before Vanessa could put her foot on the first step Zac bent his knees and picked her up, cradling her in his arms. "Did I mention I missed you?" he nuzzled against her ear.

"Maybe just a couple of times." Vanessa smiled softly as his lips made contact with her earlobe and cheek.

----------

The dark-haired beauty kept a tight grip around her lover's neck as they made their way up the stairs and into the bedroom. Zac knew nothing more than loving caresses and gentle kisses would happen tonight but he was just happy to know now what had triggered the anger and frustrations.

As he stepped into the bedroom with Vanessa in his arms he had one other thought. "Greg doesn't know why you were really upset with me, does he?"

"Does he need to?" Vanessa offered back with a bit of an edge.

"No." Zac answered quickly and to the point. "What about your mom, or Stellz?"

Vanessa pushed on his shoulders urging him to put her down on the floor. "Nobody but me, and now you." She answered. "That's not really one that I'd like to share with anybody. Although I came close to telling Ashley but I really wanted you to figure it out on your own."

Zac nodded and sat down on the bed. "Yeah. If you had told Ash, she probably would've marched in here and lectured me about the improper use of the word."

"And then she would've proceeded to beat on you for leaving me up here alone and not lecturing _me_ about using it." Vanessa added with a slight smirk.

They looked at each other silently for another minute. "As far as everyone around us knows, this little spat was completely over my jealousy of the X game. And although my father loves me more than life itself, he took your side in the matter."

Zac ducked his head and raised his eyes to look at her. "I know."

Vanessa turned her head and cast a glare on him out of the corners of her eyes. "He told you he was taking your side?"

"Not in so many words. He just said that he _knew_ you had given me the game because you knew I'd enjoy it. Nothing wrong in me enjoying it. But that's when he gave me the 'married man' advice." Zac began to tell her.

"And what was his advice?" Vanessa now stepped toward Zac with just a hint of a smile on her face.

"He kinda said there were other sorts of _games_ that we should be playing." Zac repeated the jest of Greg's words from earlier in the night.

Vanessa laughed. "Well at least now he's giving us the same advice!" she grinned as she thought of the similar line her father had used on her.

"So what kind of game do you have in mind?" Zac raised his eyebrow at her.

Vanessa straddled his legs on the bed with her ripped-jean covered legs and put her hands on his shoulders. "Well, since we've reached this point I'd like to play a game called 'Payback'." She informed him.

Zac looked up into her eyes and lost the joking demeanor that had settled in. "Are you still mad at me?"

Vanessa shook her head and kissed him directly on the lips. "No. But I do want you to know what it felt like to be all worked up and then left all alone."

"Baby?" Zac looked at her eyes pleadingly as she climbed off of him and then removed the shirt he was wearing. Zac felt helpless as she began undressing him.

"Nessa?" he spoke her name but got no response except for her pushing him backwards to lie down on the bed. She unsnapped and unzipped the waistband of his jeans and tugged them, along with his boxer briefs until they slid off his body.

She took a deep breath as she struggled not to touch him. "This is what I had imagined a couple of weeks ago." Vanessa spoke as she took a step back and began to strip from her own clothes.

She heard Zac suck in a breath but stopped him with just the motion of her hand as he began to sit up. "Ah-ah-ah." She removed her bra and watched his eyes slowly blink as he stared at her exposed breasts. "Had you really wanted these that night, you would've come to bed, wouldn't you?"

"Yes Ma'am." Zac choked out as his breath grew steadily heavier.

"You ok over there?" Vanessa asked as her eyes wandered over his body.

Zac glanced toward his naked torso and even further down his groin where his penis laid against his body. "I'm starting to get the picture of what you were going through." He told her.

"The thing is…" Vanessa grabbed the shirt that she had just removed from Zac's body and pulled it over her own. "I could just picture me being right here, uncovered and then you walking in the door, removing your clothes, and us making love for hours." She suggested seductively and pointed a finger at Zac making him move to the opposite side of the bed.

He swallowed and reached down to touch his hardened manhood until Vanessa climbed into bed and turned her clothed body to face him. "No-no." she shook her index finger at him. "Touching yourself is not allowed tonight. You're just going to have to deal with it."

She quickly turned her back toward him and scooted her body closer to his, to Zac's enjoyment. Vanessa wasn't completely sure that she could go through with this 'game' tonight. But now that it had begun she realized that _she_ was making up the rules as they went along. With a smirk on her face she also realized that she liked making up new games…and couldn't wait until they were completely clear of this whole video game fiasco.

Zac moved his hands to wrap around her body. "And how do you propose I deal with _it_ when you are scooting closer to me wearing just _my _shirt and your underwear?"

"Well, from my experience," Vanessa snuggled into his embrace and felt his length pressing against the back of her thigh. "sleeping is about the only choice."

Zac pushed his naked body up against her and moved ever-so-slightly to give his penis the attention he really wanted.

"Go to sleep Zac." Vanessa answered his movement with her words. "I love you."

She felt him move again and growl slightly into her ear which made her smile. "Not so easy, is it?"

"Don't talk to me right now." Zac pouted.

"Just remember the rules of my game My Love." Vanessa teased. "Sleep tonight, naked, with me wrapped in your arms. And don't try anything like undressing me and taking advantage of me once I fall asleep." She turned her face toward him slightly to make sure he heard her.

Zac simply raised his head and beckoned her to turn on her back for a moment. "I get it." He complained as he looked into her beautiful face. "Now just kiss me so I can try to go to sleep."

Instead of the lingering, tongue-infested, kiss that Zac was going to attempt to give his girl he had to accept the all-to-simple peck on the lips that she delivered.

"Nice try." She smiled and turned away from him again after feeling his tongue graze her lips. She secretly licked her lips to grab a hint of his taste.

_One night._ Vanessa told herself. _This may be punishing me more than him._

After squirming and moving to try and ward off the orgasm that he so desperately wanted Zac finally settled in. With his tip pressed under her shirt against her panty-clad buttock and his arms wrapped just under her breasts, outside the shirt, he fell asleep.

Vanessa smiled as his body relaxed. She felt his temptation against her. She wanted desperately to feel him inside of her. But as she bit her bottom lip she decided one thing for sure. Tonight she would sleep well. The whole truth of the matter was out in the open. _She_ was right; he had apologized; and as long as he was there beside her, she would sleep very well.

----------

Vanessa awoke to two things the next morning. First was the feel of Zac's hand, under her shirt, inching its way toward her bra-less breasts. The second was his breath on her neck.

"Ness, I've been naked for the last six hours and I've been good, haven't I? I think I've been punished enough." His lips fell to the soft spot on her neck just behind her earlobe.

The only movement Vanessa made was a smile that crept over her lips. "Are you sure you didn't do something nasty to me while I was asleep?"

She felt his tongue skim over her sensitive skin where her neck and shoulder met. "If it involves us making love there's nothing nasty about it. And in all honesty, if you aren't awake, it's not as much fun." He reattached his lips to the soft, olive-colored nudity where he was determined to leave some sort of claiming mark.

"You still didn't answer my question." Vanessa answered and then giggled as his actions triggered a ticklish cold chill that ran through her. The giggle quickly changed to a shiver and a search for her breath as his left hand found her breast and began kneading at the suppleness.

"Zac?" she tried to clear her throat and breathe at the same time.

Without fully answering her, other than a slight, "Hmm?" he added a pressure to her backside that had been simmering all night long.

"Are you sure we didn't do anything during the night that I need to know about?" Vanessa whispered the question as her eyes closed and she began to give in to his convincing actions.

"Nothing." Zac pinched a bit of her skin between his teeth and sucked it into his mouth with precise skill, running his tongue roughly over the spot.

Vanessa sucked in a breath and breathed shallowly as he pinched her straining nipple at the same time. "So…" she struggled, "you must have a lot of…" her breath caught in her throat with the teasing touches that accompanied the sensual bruise he had just left on her shoulder. "…pent up energy." She finished.

She finally rolled onto her back and allowed herself to look into Zac's eyes and scan his eager body. He propped his head up with his right hand and pulled her shirt up above her breasts with his left. He didn't even attempt to ask for permission as his fingers went straight to the familiar peaks to continue preparing her for the actions he was going to insist upon this morning.

Vanessa moved her hands up above her and placed them both behind her head showing him that she approved of his actions. Zac breathed in and looked into her eyes before he slid his left leg over hers. He placed lazy kisses on her cheeks and lips as he allowed a good portion of his weight to come down gently on her body.

Vanessa wrapped her hands around his chest and slid them up and down his muscular back. "I've missed you…and this." She raised her head to kiss his mouth and let her tongue graze the bit of stubble just below his bottom lip.

When she placed her head back onto the pillows Zac intentionally pressed his length against the tender area where her thigh and hip met. She enjoyed the hot sensation that ran through her and began to try and move to place him exactly where she wanted to feel that pressure.

At her movement Zac stopped for just a moment. "Is this our makeup session? " He used his thumb to move some hair away from Vanessa's forehead and ran the tip of his middle finger over the outline of her face. "Are we good?" He asked when Vanessa's eyes met his.

She blinked slowly and nodded once. But when Zac bent his head to initiate another kiss she moved her hand to place her index finger over his lips. "If I'm here, the game stays off." She demanded in a squeaky, little-girlish kind of voice.

Zac shook his head softly and raised his eyebrows. He used his hand to remove her finger from his lips and then kissed it firmly before allowing his tongue to snake out and lick the tip of the smooth digit.

"I won't agree to that and you know it. I will play the game less than I have been. And if you are here and want my attention, you get it. But if we're just chillin' or you're napping, or doing your own thing somewhere else in the house, I get to decide." He supplied the rules that she had somewhat expected from him.

Their faces met for the kiss they had both been anticipating since the night before. As their tongues battled, with Zac's reaching deep into her mouth, Vanessa moved her body under him until his fully erect penis was nestled comfortably between her legs, against her smooth, swollen lips.

She moaned when Zac moved away from the kiss and teased her sensitivity by simply sliding himself back and forth against her. He stopped momentarily to reach toward the bedside table where he had conveniently placed the condom packet before waking Vanessa.

"Two things _you_ aren't allowed to do ever again…" Zac gave a quirky smile before handing the rubber to her.

"Hmmm?" Vanessa practically moaned as she ran her fingers over his slick, straining head. She was obviously not concentrating on his words as her hand wrapped around his shaft and stroked down to his balls.

Zac began his own struggle as his hips moved instinctively. He looked down and watched her take his length in her hand. His voice melted when her thumb ran across the delicate sack at his base.

She let her fingers move delicately back up to his tip where she swiped at the droplets that had already escaped from his erection.

"One," he tried to concentrate as she placed the circular latex over his hardness. "Don't make me sleep naked with you like that. It's too risky. I was up half the night worrying that if we moved the wrong way I was gonna be inside of you…without this." He reached down and helped her roll the condom to cover his length.

They looked at each other and Vanessa licked her lips while continuing to stroke him. "And two?" she asked as she rolled them both onto their sides on the bed.

"The 'f' word…" Zac moved his left hand into her hair and pulled her face toward him. He gave her a hard, tongue-less kiss and nipped at her bottom lip before letting her pull back. "I've told you before, I won't do that to you. Don't ask me to treat you that way because I can't. That's not how I love you Vanessa. If you want me to make love to you hard, if you want to scream when I hit your spot and your body lets loose…God I love that." He felt the pulse tighten in his penis just thinking about her having a loud passionate orgasm.

"But I won't be the man…" his eyes met hers with a gentle fire blazing through them. He shook his head as he ran his fingers across her wet clit and lifted her thigh to position himself to slide inside of her. "Just don't ask me."

Vanessa wrapped her leg over his hip and scooted her body until his tip was beginning to push into her. She gripped his hair and kissed him again. "I don't want to scream right now Zac." Her whisper was barely audible against his ear. "I just want you back where you belong."

Her actions and her voice were enough to push him to the edge as he found his way completely inside of her. They rolled together for the next half hour just enjoying the different positions of pure lovemaking.

With Vanessa's breathless pants and moans as his cue Zac rolled them back onto their sides. He raised himself up until he was kneeling with her legs still wrapped around him and pushed as far into her as he could reach. With just one slight shift, causing his thickness to push against her most sensitive spot he watched her body go into ecstacy.

Her throaty moans begged him to keep moving until she knew he had joined her in their passionate moment. Before absolutely collapsing on the bed Zac looked at his lover from head to…well as far down as he could look from that position. He loved the sight of her hair tangled in waves on the pillows. He smiled at her face, eyes closed, breath still coming through her lips as she tried to regain her composure. He soaked in the sight of her perfect breasts heaving with each still-labored breath. And then the sight of them still joined together…

The smile went away from his face momentarily although it remained in his heart. He reached down to hold the condom as he gently removed himself from her. For some reason he was completely overwhelmed at the amazing way they fit together.

He found his way back to the bed and lay down beside her. Vanessa didn't open her eyes again until she felt his hand caressing her face and trailing a line down between her breasts to her belly button jewelry. Zac played with the stud softly and stared at his fingers on the thin golden rod. "I'll never hurt you Nessa, I swear. Our fights or disagreements or whatever…I just don't have it in me. I don't…I can't imagine causing you pain, especially not when we make love."

Vanessa moved her hand over his and joined their fingers together. "You know that's not what I wanted. I was just trying…"

"…to get my attention. I know." Zac grinned at her and softly kissed her lips. "You could've walked in and got naked in front of me. I can pretty much guarantee that _that _would've gotten my attention."

Vanessa snuggled against him and moved their hands onto his chest. She gave a little snicker at his words. "Daddy told me there were other ways to get your attention. I'll have to keep that one in mind."

**__________**


	4. Team Zanessa

**Hi All! Happy Zanessa sighting at the LA Lakers' game! Thanks Z & V for letting us see you out, together, and happy! KTZLF'ing is one of my favorite pasttimes! ha ha :) Thanks to everyone who sent me notes about the pix of them, you guys are soooo good to me!**

**Now, my big news...duh...duh...duh... My book is published!!!!!!!!!! Scenarios: Hawaii is now in print and available to order at AuthorHouse dot com. Just look for adcgordon in the bookstore area and it will take you to the book. An e-version of the book should be available in the coming weeks. By April it _could_ possibly be in bookstores. Feel free to ask for it at your local bookstore. And PM me if you like, I can provide some added info for you that might help a bookstore order it. :) I can't thank you all enough for your encouragement throughout this process!**

**If you do get the book, please let me know what you think. All of my little publicity gadgets point to my fanfiction profile right now so PM me, please! And for goodness sake, feed my addiction, Keep the Zanessa Love Flowing, and send me notes if you hear or see ANYTHING about them!**

**Thanks again! And btw, this chapter is pure fluff. It may reach a T'ish sort of rating, but I think it's safe. Read, enjoy & review please. :D  
**

**KTZLF! -adc  
**

**__________**

"You have to take me back over to Mom and Dad's you know." Vanessa pulled a strawberry from Zac's plate and nibbled on the tip of it.

Zac glanced up from the sports page and watched as she sat down across from him at the table and picked up the Lifestyle section of the morning paper. When she looked at him, her eyes had a tired hint in them, the remnants of their morning makeup session.

"And why exactly do I have to take you back there?" he dared to ask and lifted a forkful of waffle to his mouth.

"My bag is over there. It's where I got dressed before we went to the movies last night. And I've got some other stuff over there." She shrugged her shoulders as though it was obvious 'why' she needed to return to her parents' home.

Zac let the conversation drop for a moment as he mulled her demand over in his mind. "You have plenty of 'stuff' here and at your place. What's so important that you have to pick it up from Gina and Greg's? Unless it's your birth control pills…" he lifted the paper to cover the slight grin that appeared on his face.

Vanessa didn't smile back at him. She quietly raised herself up in the chair and reached across the table to jerk the paper out of his hands. "Admit it." She ordered as Zac jerked back in his seat.

"What?" his eyes scrunched together as he tried to retrieve the paper from her.

"Admit that I was right about the game." She insisted as she tried to hold the paper away from him.

"Ah." Zac nodded his head in understanding. "We have to go back to Greg and Gina's so you can show them that I've admitted defeat in this whole game scheme of yours."

Vanessa still held the paper away from him. "Close." She admitted and sat back down looking at the basketball game pictures on the front. "I actually just want them to see that we're ok."

Zac rounded the table and bent down beside her chair as he took the paper out of her hand. With one hand on her thigh and the other on her cheek he pushed his lips to hers and smiled as he kissed her.

He pulled back and let her see the smile on his face. "I'm pretty sure they know that already Baby. There's a message on the answering machine from Gina. She's already been to your house and knows you aren't home. She called earlier, while we were a little…preoccupied in the bedroom."

Vanessa pouted just a touch, realizing that her parents were more in touch with the world of their relationship. She sighed and handed the sports page back to Zac and then reached across the table to steal his plate of waffles.

"Hey!" he teased. "What's up with taking everything from me this morning?"

V shrugged again. "You zapped my strength earlier. If I have to go face Mom and Dad alone to get my stuff, the least you can do is let me eat part of your food." She grinned at him.

Zac just shook his head and watched as she inhaled half of the waffle and fruit topping that had been on his plate. "When do you want to head over there?" he questioned when she pushed the plate back toward him.

"Can I drive your car?" They both knew she had no other means of transportation.

Zac shook his head with a knowing smirk. "_I'll_ drive, and we're _both_ going over there."

Vanessa smiled from ear to ear and got up from her chair. She walked slowly to the other side of the table, wrapped her arms around her boyfriend's neck and then squeezed her cheek against his. "Sucker." She whispered into his ear.

"Your sucker…" he quickly raised his hand and surprised her with a knowing squeeze of her breast. "And you know you love it." He pulled away and stood up from his chair taking his breakfast dishes to the sink.

Vanessa's smile remained on her face as she watched him. He was right. He was wrapped around her little finger just as she was wrapped around his. When he turned and smiled back at her she gave just one line as her response. "Yeah, I do."

----------

Stella greeted them at the door before Vanessa could even turn the doorknob. "Soooo?" Came the voice of V's little sister.

"Sooo?" Vanessa raised her eyebrows without smiling.

"Soooo…" Zac picked up the conversation. "Stella Bella you are amazing. Had you _not_ called me and invited me to the movies two nights ago, your sister here would still be stewing. Instead we've spent the last 10 hours in bed together and I, for one, haven't slept a wink."

"ZAC!!" Vanessa's eyes were wider than he'd ever seen them. The smack to his chest was playful but definitely stung. And her mouth was simply stuck in the open position as she dared to look at her little sister.

Stella's eyes mirrored her sister's. She looked between Vanessa and Zac without a word. Only when she registered Zac's grin did the fourteen year old begin to grin herself. And that grin turned into a full-fledged, genuinely happy smile when she turned her back on the couple.

As much as she wanted to, Stella held back the urge to yell down the hall to her mother and father in the kitchen. The phrase "Nessa and Zac had sex, they must be fine." Ran through her head causing a laugh to escape her lips. Still she simply walked down the hall and Vanessa and Zac heard her announce their presence to the parents. It came out simply, "Nessa's home. Looks like they're gonna be fine."

The 22 and 21 year olds continued standing just inside the door as Vanessa stared at her boyfriend with mouth still agape. "You practically just told my little sister that we had sex." She fumbled quietly with the words.

Zac looked at her and grinned widely. "Do I know how to shut her up or what?"

Vanessa's eyes softened as she began to figure out Zac's reasoning behind his greeting. "If _any _rumors about our morning activities end up on her Facebook page you'll pay Mister." She poked a finger into his chest as Gina came into view.

"And if they don't?" Zac asked, still grinning and proud of himself.

"Then perhaps I'll pay you back later…Mom! Hey! We just came to grab my bag of clothes." She turned to face her mother with a slight blush burning her cheeks.

"Mmm-hmmm" Gina answered with a knowing hum in her voice. "How was the movie?" she raised her eyebrows in Zac's direction.

"I enjoyed it immensely." Zac informed her with eyes smiling. "Imax 3-D is way better than the regular 3-D version. Sorry Stella Bella."

Vanessa nor Stella was quite sure if Zac was apologizing for his earlier comment about _not_ sleeping in bed, or the fact that the three of them had seen the basic 3-D version of the movie. Either way Stella accepted.

"No problem. As long as it means that you and Ness worked things out…" she let the thought simply hang in the air as all three of the 'kids' looked at Gina. Vanessa and Stella's mother looked at all three of them before looking back at her oldest daughter.

Vanessa smiled. "We're fine Mama." She reached down and grasped Zac's hand and held it up in front of them, lacing their fingers together. "We really are fine."

Zac leaned down and placed a soft kiss on his girlfriend's temple. He let go of her hand in order to wrap both arms around her and pulled Vanessa firmly against him. "She was right Gina. I got a little lost but she found me and smacked me back into shape." Zac smiled and kissed the top of Vanessa's head.

Gina just smiled at them feeling the warmth radiate from Vanessa's face once more with just the simplest touch from her blue-eyed man. Gina knew that look would appear again. And she knew that was the exact reason that Vanessa was back at their house right now. To share that warmth and to share her happiness with her family.

----------

Between business meetings and still trying to recuperate from Canada, the holidays and their little spat, the next few days were practically back to normal for Zac and Vanessa. Zac held to his promise. The game was a thought somewhere between the back and middle of his mind, not at the forefront. That is not until his curly-haired little brother made a phone call.

"So whipped."

"So what."

"You're really gonna let her dictate when you play? Dude, that's so wrong in so many ways."

"Dylan, man, you just wait till you've got a girl at your beck and call and see if your tune doesn't change. Better yet, go ask mom. She'll tell you." Zac was getting just a little tired of his brother's not-so-charming teases.

"What ev." Dylan came back. "What's on your agenda for the weekend?"

"Absolutely nothing. Finally!" Zac gave a hearty sigh thinking that their conversation was changing directions.

"Well cool. Cause I'm willing to bet you that I can skunk your butt tomorrow afternoon. That is if you're _allowed to come out and play!_" Dylan finished with the whiny voice that had the ability to set Zac on edge. The same one that had been setting him on edge since the day Dylan came into this world.

"Name the time little brother. You're on." Zac felt himself gritting his teeth. His mind rolled over and over again to make sure he wasn't forgetting anything on his less than packed agenda.

His mind eased just a touch when Vanessa walked back through his front door with Shadow in her arms and Stella following close on their heels. _Stella's spending the night at V's tonight. Sister night. I'm on my own till tomorrow night._ That thought was enough to make him cinch the time with Dylan. Game on.

He hung up the phone and looked into the kitchen where Shadow was perched on the counter watching Vanessa and Stella pull things out of bags. Zac grinned as the pooch walked toward him and stood on her hind legs wanting him to pick her up.

"What have they subjected you to this time Baby Girl? Let me see those paws. Did they make you get your toe nails painted again?" He gently massaged her paws to see the glittery paint on her tiny claws.

"Stella Bella. Was this your idea?" Zac shook his head as he looked across the counter at the teen. Shadow proceeded to climb farther up Zac's chest and licked a kiss on his jaw.

Vanessa walked over to try and take her dog from Zac, scolding her. "Shadow, down. That's Mommy's job."

Zac turned away from her holding the pup closer to him. "Hey now, I get a little Daddy time here. I haven't seen her much over the past couple of weeks. Now whose idea was it to go all glittery on her nails this time?"

Vanessa just rolled her eyes. "My dog, my idea. Anyway she loves the attention." She bent down and kissed Shadow in Zac's arms and then stood back up debating whether to give him a kiss as well. Both of them noted Stella watching them so Zac accepted a somewhat quick kiss on the lips from his girlfriend.

"So who was on the phone?" Vanessa asked. She knew precisely who it was, and had a feeling she knew why he had called.

"Dylan's missing me. Wants to play a little bit tomorrow. What are you two getting into?"

Stella grunted a little and Zac noticed her pout as she climbed up on a barstool beside him. "Nothing." She mumbled.

Zac's eyes grew wide at the insinuation that their plans had changed. He waited for Stella to elaborate.

Instead Vanessa put a hand on Zac's shoulder and looked at her little sister. "She's grounded."

Zac's eyes opened even further as he looked at Stella's head hanging down. "Well somebody fill me in please." He tried to request without smiling.

Stella wasn't a bad kid by any means. Zac and Vanessa had worked together to make sure she learned from some of their mistakes. But, she was a typical teen. And just as Zac loved to hear the stories behind his little brother's escapades, Stella's usually enthralled him as well.

Stella raised her eyes to meet Zac's and grinned just a little. "Alyssa and I played this harmless little prank on Dad." She began.

Zac's smile widened. "You pranked Greg? Holy crap. What'd you do?"

"Well, he's had a sore throat, from allergies and stuff and he's been using this green spray stuff." She mimicked her father spraying the medicine in his mouth. "So we brought this stuff home from school from science class. It's a green liquid too."

Zac had no trouble putting the pieces together. "What was the stuff?" he asked shaking his head.

"It was just some lake water that we were testing to see what kinds of microscopic life were in it. It happened to turn green when we put the testing agent in it."

Vanessa practically gagged as she laughed. She hadn't heard the whole story behind her sister's grounding. All she knew was that there had been some switched medicine and Greg was peeved.

"So you put lake water in the bottle instead of your dad's sore throat meds? Stella, that's just mean!" still Zac grinned knowing she hadn't meant to harm her dad.

"Oh ever since V moved out again he's been all pouty and worried about you two getting pregnant or something. I just wanted to make him stop griping for a while." Stella admitted and watched as Zac and Vanessa looked at each other and held their breaths.

"So what happened?" Zac finally moved the conversation back to its intended direction.

"His mouth turned green and he just about puked." Stella said. "Took his mind off you guys for a while." She smiled. "Problem was Aly and I started laughing. If we coulda held it in we would've been fine but his mouth was really green. I mean lips and all. He must've sprayed half the bottle before he got a good taste of what he was putting in there." She continued as Vanessa's laughter started along with Zac's.

"Is he ok?" Vanessa finally asked with a little concern for their dear father.

"He's fine. I think he switched to the red stuff now though. He sent Mom out to get him a new bottle of spray right after he finished grounding me." Stella shrugged.

Zac put Shadow down on the floor and got out of the chair to hug Stella. "So how'd you get out of the house this afternoon?"

"Ness just took me to pick up stuff to complete the science project for school. That's what I have to work on this weekend while I'm grounded." The teen rolled her eyes.

"Manicures were part of the science project?" Zac wondered as he took Stella and Vanessa's hands into his.

Both girls just cocked their heads to look at him as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. Zac dropped their hands with a firm squeeze. "I don't want to know any more. Greg would give me hell just for knowing you even did that."

Vanessa smiled at him. "Daddy's dog house is a rough one to be in isn't it?" she placed a kiss on his cheek. "We're just gonna make some cookies over here and then I'm taking Stellz back home. I promised Mom she'd be back before dinner."

Zac just nodded his head and then put his fingers in his ears. "Lalalalala…I know nothing! That's my story and I'm sticking to it!" Shadow came to his rescue putting her paws up on his legs. "C'mon Baby Girl you can curl up on Daddy's lap and take a nap while I watch something on tv."

Vanessa smiled warmly as she watched Zac protectively take the little dog along with him. She turned back to Stella with the same look on her face.

"You know," Vanessa's younger sister began, "even if I weren't grounded I really don't think you wanted this to be a sister's weekend did you?"

"Wh-What?" Vanessa stuttered at her sister's question. "Of course I did. I love spending time with you. Why wouldn't I want it?" she tried to cover though her face made the answer very obvious.

"You aren't finished making up for the lost time with him." Stella said pointedly and opened a package of the cookie dough. "Do I need to tell Dad that his concerns are valid?" Stella raised her eyebrows and smirked at her 21-year-old sister.

"Stella!" Vanessa just stopped there with little to say that wouldn't validate her sister's statements.

"What?" Stella asked more genuinely as she picked up on Vanessa's hesitation.

"I…just…I don't like…being away from him right now. Please don't make fun of me for it. I don't know. I feel like I just got him back. I know our disagreement wasn't that big of a deal, but it was enough, ok?"

Stella's elbow was propped on the counter, her chin resting in her hand just gazing at her big sister. "Is that what it feels like to be in love Ness?"

Vanessa nodded her head. "Yeah. It is. And it feels really, really good." The two smiled at each other.

Finally Vanessa took a long breath and sighed. "Now, Little Miss-I'm- Grounded…what kind of cookies do you want to bake to try and get back on Dad's good side?"

----------

Vanessa woke her boyfriend up from his nap after taking Stella back home. She really hadn't planned to come back to Zac's house, but her home felt large and lonesome with just her and Shadow there.

She had quickly packed up a few things and driven back over to his house figuring she would just stay out of his way for the evening, looking at magazines and watching tv. So when she found Zac still sleeping in the recliner she simply smiled and bent down to kiss him on the cheek.

Before she could walk away the smile formed on Zac's face and he reached out to grab her hand. "Stella Bella back home?" he asked with eyes closed lightly.

"Yeah." Vanessa answered and ran a finger over his forehead just to move a few stray hairs. "I'm just gonna go upstairs, change clothes and read a bit." She informed him.

"So you're staying here tonight?" Zac opened his eyes and looked toward her as he continued to play with her fingers in his hand.

"I'd like to. If that's ok, I mean. It's just too quiet back at mine with just me and Shadow there. If you were going out or something that's fine. I'm just gonna stay in and veg for a while." She shrugged her shoulders and began to wonder if he'd actually made plans for the evening.

"Well, great minds think alike I guess." He squeezed her hand a little more firmly. "But what if we go veg at the movies instead of here?" he offered.

Vanessa chuckled a little. "Do you really want to see Avatar _again_?" she joked.

This time Zac shrugged his shoulders. "You said we could get the back row this time. I haven't had you to myself in the back row of the movie theater in months." He grinned and winked at her when Vanessa rolled her eyes.

"You know, we could stay home and accomplish _a lot_ more in that department if that's what you're really thinking about." She pulled up on his hand to make him climb out of the chair.

Instead Zac tugged her back down until she practically fell into his lap. He cradled her there, wrapping one hand over her waist and the other arm under her shoulders. He looked in her eyes, kissed her nose and gave her a sideways grin. "When am I _not_ thinking about that?" he spoke out of the side of his mouth.

Vanessa could only laugh and cuddle herself closer to him as she placed kisses on his shoulder and neck. Finally she sat up and scooted herself off his lap. "_If_ we're actually going I've gotta go put some makeup on. Can't have the paps taking pictures of me like this now can I?" she smiled at Zac and bent toward him for one more kiss.

"You know it doesn't matter to me." Zac commented seriously. "I don't care what you wear or how you look…you're always beautiful to me." His eyes held hers for a moment without a joking tone emitted.

Vanessa smiled at him. "Thank you. You know flattery will get you…"

"Don't finish that." Zac interrupted. "I'd hate to prove you wrong on that note."

Vanessa's eyes danced as she smiled at him. "I was going to say…flattery will get you…just about anything you want, from me."

Zac leaned back in the chair and put his arms back behind his head, smiling as she turned and walked away from him.

----------

Vanessa looked at herself in the mirror once more. She smiled as she looked at the outfit she had chosen to wear for the day. It was four days after their movie date night, and neither she nor Zac had anything on the calendar.

They had both run to business appointments and been out with friends since seeing the movie that last time. If you could call it _seeing_ the movie. The minute the lights had gone down Zac's hands had been all over her.

She had warned him several times that they would be asked to leave the theater if he didn't get his hands off her breasts or out of her pants. Zac had answered her by simply taking her hand and placing it over his bulging jeans where she could easily feel that he had already unbuttoned and unzipped his pants.

The movie experience was fun, but as she looked in the mirror and sized up herself she was again reminded that the home experience with her boyfriend was far more enjoyable. She put the mascara back into her bag and tugged gently on the hem of her top one more time before heading out.

She could already feel herself heating up as she grabbed her purse and pulled out her keys. There was nothing more that she wanted than to spend the entire day tangled up in Zac's arms. The phone ringing was not part of her plans.

"Hello." She answered a bit seductively as she realized who was calling.

"Hey Babe. You're heading this way soon, right?" Zac questioned as he mumbled something else; Vanessa assumed correctly that he was in the middle of a video game battle.

"Yesssss." She drawled, knowing she couldn't win the battle of X versus V over the phone, but she planned to try…in person.

"Could you stop at the grocery and pick up some beer and diet cokes and some chips or something to snack on? Dyl is stomping me right now and I really need something to eat before I crash." Zac admitted as the game sounds grew louder through the phone.

Vanessa looked down at her wardrobe again. She shook her head and then held it up in near defiance. "Sure." She stated plainly. "I'll stop on my way over. Getting ready to leave right now."

"Ness?" Zac could hear something in her voice. It wasn't exactly anger, but it certainly wasn't pleasant either. "You don't have to, ya know. I just…Dyl and I kinda made this game date before I knew Stellz was grounded."

"I know. I know." Vanessa rolled her eyes. "We've been through this Zac. It's not a problem. I'll stop at the store and be there in about a half hour, ok?"

"Mmm-kay" came the answer from the man who nearly dropped the phone from its cradle between his ear and shoulder. "Shit, sorry. Um, I'll see you in a half hour then. Love you Baby."

"Yeah, love you too Game Boy." Vanessa mumbled as she clicked 'end' on the keypad.

Looking down at the sheer brown top she began to rethink going to the grocery. Her choice of clothing was meant to be a test for Zac, not something for Joe the bag-boy to see coming through the line of the local supermarket. But she had told Zac she would stop. So she climbed into the Audi convertible and started the engine.

The looks she got from men and women as she stepped out of the car at the store made her very happy that it wasn't a Friday evening. Thankfully there were just a few people in the grocery as she grabbed a small cart and made her way down the aisle.

_Beer. I'm in a see-through top buying beer. Chips. Yeah, those'll be really comfy when he crumbles them down my collar. And Diet Coke. Thanks for thinking of me Zachary._ Her heels clicked along the yellowish waxed floors of the store louder and louder as she contemplated how quickly she could get away from the wandering and wondering eyes.

She decided to grab a frozen pizza as well and headed to the checkout. She wasn't gonna cook tonight, no matter what either of them decided to do once she got to his house. Making something over a hot stove or oven was out of the question.

Vanessa sat the items on the conveyor belt a little harder than she meant to drawing more attention from the cashier and the person in line in front of her. When she reached the register she looked up at the cashier and attempted to smile.

The twenty'ish year old man tried to smile back and keep eye contact. He certainly didn't want her to think that he was looking at anything besides her face. No matter exactly what was showing beyond the black shadow of material that was supposed to be covering her chest. "Did you um, find everything you needed?" he tried to ask calmly.

Vanessa chuckled knowing his dilemma…knowing she was causing his dilemma…and cursing Zac under her breath. "Yes, I found everything just fine. Thank You." She added with a more polite smile and her soft features suddenly made the man feel less threatened.

"Can I see your id please?" He asked somewhat softly.

"I'm sorry?" Vanessa leaned toward him a bit closer.

The man pointed to the beer that she was attempting to buy. "Your id. I need to see it before you can buy that." He spoke a little more assuredly.

"Oh, I knew that. Sorry." Vanessa opened her purse and dug around for her wallet until she was able to present her drivers' license to the man. She watched him key in some numbers and then he handed the laminated card back to her.

She watched as he sent the six-pack of beer rolling down the line and then gave the man cash to pay the bill.

"Have a nice day Miss Hudgens." The cashier replied as she began to walk away carrying one brown paper bag.

"Thanks, I'll try." She responded. Vanessa hoped the man had just picked up on her name from the id, and that he hadn't actually recognized her. She really didn't need to find out that some grocery store clerk was trying to expose her on Facebook for wearing a sexy top into the store.

That thought quickly faded as she heard the familiar sound of a camera clicking from a distance. All she could do was sigh, shift the bag of groceries and pray that she didn't trip over her heels on the way to the car. "Damn it Zac." She mumbled.

She figured it would just be easier to let the photographer have his day than to try and rush and make a mess by dropping chips and breaking beer bottles. So, she settled for letting the eager cameraman get shots of her loading the grocery bag into the trunk of her car.

Finally she was able to climb in and buckle the seatbelt around her. _Now,_ she thought to herself, _it's me versus the X-Box. Let's see what Mr. Efron will choose. _Vanessa smiled, took a deep breath and pulled out of the parking lot.

----------

"You are so goin' down this time Little Brother! There is NO help for you out there this round, nothing at all!" Zac was sweating as his hands beat on the game controller. He obviously had his brother exactly where he wanted him and was preparing to give the final blow.

That was the moment Vanessa walked in the front door. Zac glanced up at her quickly with an eager smile on his face. He was hoping she'd bring him a beer to help him cool off. Instead the entire room suddenly seemed hotter, melting his smile when he saw her shirt. Scratch that…when he saw _through_ her shirt.

Zac tossed the control pad onto the couch and mumbled into the headset. "You win Dyl, I gotta go."

From the living room of their childhood home Dylan squealed like a three year old. But by that point Zac didn't even notice his brother's score bypassing his own. And the older son didn't notice his brother trying to get his attention. The screaming from the headset was all but forgotten as Zac followed Vanessa into the kitchen.

"Wh-what's that?" he stuttered as he caught up to her standing next to the pantry door.

"It's chips." Vanessa responded directly pulling the bag of Doritos from the paper sack. "You told me to get beer, chips and diet coke. I added a frozen pizza to the list and here I am. Did you win your game?"

"I…um…win…game…um" Zac shook his head trying to clear his thoughts as his eyes simply focused on the thin coating of sheer brown material that was masquerading as his girlfriend's top. "Did you wear _that_ to the grocery?" He finally verbalized through a dry mouth and thickened tongue.

Vanessa finally looked at him and realized that he had noticed her clothing immediately. She couldn't help but smile just a tad with her lips sealed together.  
"Mmm-hmmm." She answered and turned to put the pizza in the freezer. "Do you want the beer in the fridge or just here on the counter?" she kept her back turned toward her boyfriend.

What she felt next startled her but wasn't necessarily unexpected. Zac hands wrapped around her chest and groped at her breasts nearly ripping the thin threads.

"You did _not_ wear that _into_ the store. Tell me you didn't wear it into the store." He insisted as his hands hungrily moved down her torso and under the silky fabric.

"Ok." Vanessa responded and then leaned her head back toward his shoulder. "I didn't wear this into the grocery. I went in topless." She chided.

Zac gurgled in her ear and pressed her up against the refrigerator with hands still grasping her now taut breasts. Vanessa's heat had begun again knowing that she had gotten the exact reaction from him that she wanted when she walked in the door.

Zac's lips instinctively found their way to the sensitive spot on her neck. "You did not." He mentioned before beginning his luscious lip attack on her soft skin.

"I…" she started breathlessly, "I…mmmm" she smiled knowing it was pretty much worthless to even try and continue the lie that she had begun.

Zac felt her heavy breaths begin and smiled as his teeth softly pinched her skin and his tongue roamed over the sweet taste. When he pulled back he realized that he was basically holding Vanessa up by her breasts. His strong arms were wrapped under hers and she was steadying herself by leaning back against him.

"I lost the game I hope you know." He whispered hotly against her ear. The subtle lick he gave to her small diamond earring was enough to make her purr and gasp at the same time.

She swallowed and let a hoarse voice slip from her lips. "I didn't ask you to stop playing."

"Sure you didn't." he mumbled against her skin and worked his magic on her jawbone and cheek. "You pretty much demanded that I stop playing with Dylan and come play with you."

"I…didn't…" Zac watched her eyes close as she licked her lips and simply tried to breathe.

"What's that? My teasing, little, conniving girlfriend?" Zac whispered into her ear. "You know you can't come in here dressed like that and expect me to keep playing a video game with my brother."

Vanessa laughed breathlessly. She somehow found the strength to turn in his arms and wrap her arms around his neck. She opened her eyes and smiled at him as she pressed her thigh against his growing groin.

When their lips connected the kiss was more heated and fierce than either expected. With Zac's tongue securely occupying her mouth Vanessa grasped his hair and held him tightly against her. The cool metal of the refrigerator door gave a shock to her system opposite the fire coming from her boyfriend's body. The sensation caused Vanessa to jerk even closer, pressing against Zac as tightly as she could with clothes still on.

Zac reluctantly pulled away from her and looked down again at the curtain-like material covering her chest. "As lovely and teasing as that top is…I'm ready to get it off of you." He allowed his eyes to raise up just enough to capture hers.

Vanessa smiled a half-grin at him as she ran a finger down his chest to his belt buckle. "So…" she tugged on the buckle, slipping her index finger below the jeans and boxers. "Who's winning now?" she dipped her fingers just low enough for various tips to touch.

"Mmm Baby." Zac leaned his head back with her touch and turned them to lift Vanessa up on the counter. "I don't know of any game on the X that's this enjoyable. Let's make it a team sport and we'll win together."

Vanessa sucked her bottom lip between her teeth when Zac raised her top gingerly up her chest until he could easily place his lips around her naked breasts.

She smiled at the feel of his tongue, lips and hands on her body. She didn't even care if they made it to the bedroom or not. "Team Zanessa one…X-Box – zero."

**__________**

**P.S. If you are on LiveJournal, look me up. I'm adcgordon over there as well. I'm just beginning to use LJ, but welcome your comments or whatever you choose to send me. :D  
**


End file.
